


Just A Dream

by Bechloe_sprace_13



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe_sprace_13/pseuds/Bechloe_sprace_13
Summary: This wasn’t how this day was supposed to go. It was supposed to be their wedding day. A happy occasion where they could celebrate their love in front of their friends and family before starting their lives together. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.





	Just A Dream

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

This wasn’t how this day was supposed to go. It was supposed to be their wedding day. A happy occasion where they could celebrate their love in front of their friends and family before starting their lives together. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Rory sighed softly in the mirror as a knock resonated through the room. “Come in.” She didn’t even have to look up to know that it was her mom.

“Hey kid. You about ready to go? We should probably get there before everyone else..”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be I guess..”

Lorelai nodded and held out a hand to walk with Rory to the door. Once outside, they both get into Lorelai’s Jeep since it was an unspoken understanding that Rory was feeling too many emotions to be okay to drive.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh, she just couldn’t believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

It took forever for Lorelai and Lane to get Rory ready. She couldn’t stop crying long enough for them to get her makeup done. After awhile, she seemed to have flipped a switch because out of nowhere she was acting how she normally did: happy, joking, and goofy as she started towards the doors.

As soon as she walked outside and saw the casket, she was back to being a mess. She didn’t want to believe that this was her new reality, but it was. Before she knew it, the flowers she had in her hands fell to the ground but she kept walking.

_Baby why’d you leave me_

_Why’d you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I’ll never know_

_I can’t even breathe_

_It’s like I’m looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody’s saying, “He’s not coming home now.”_

_This can’t be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

How could this be happening? They were supposed to have forever. He promised her forever but he lied. ‘He’s gone’ they tell her. She can’t even breath right now. She looked around the room and felt like she was a million miles away. ‘He’s not coming home now.’ This can’t be happening, she decided. It’s only a dream.

She’s gonna wake up and be in their bed with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She’d look over and kiss his cheek before saying “good morning handsome”. He’d ask her how she slept and they’d get up to make breakfast and everything would be back to normal. She wouldn’t be here, watching people mourn and celebrate his short life. She wouldn’t have constant “how are you feeling” and “I’m sorry for your loss” comments from practically everyone.

_The preacher man said, “Let us bow our heads and pray._

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt.”_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Towards the end of the service, she bows her head in a small prayer, moreso asking ‘Why? Why did he have to go?”. Moments later, though it felt like forever, she was shaken from her prayer as everyone rose to their feet in a solemn song meant to console her. All it did was make her burst into tears once again, made even worse as a military representative came up to her to present the folded flag.

Taking the flag and holding it close to her, she was desperately clinging to the last tangible thing she had of her almost-husband. She barely even felt her mom wrap her arms around her shaking body. As she heard the guns fire for the final time, she collapsed to the ground in a mess of emotions.

She stayed in that position with her mom and Luke, whom she hadn’t even noticed had arrived, until just about everyone was gone. It wasn’t until then that she shakily stood and made her way to the casket to say her final goodbye. Waiting to make sure that her mom and Luke were still by the chairs, she started talking softly through her endless tears.

“You would have hated this. Everyone talking about the good times with you. You would have said ‘You didn’t care about me when I needed you. You just care because I died in war. You’re pathetic.’ You never did have a way with people. But that’s part of why I fell in love with you. You were a bad boy with a heart of gold and secret-smarts. Cliché huh?” Pausing for a second to sniffle and wipe her eyes, she continues. “I miss you. This was supposed to be our wedding day… I’m so proud of you though. I’ll always be proud of you.” She kneels down slightly to place a soft kiss to the top of the casket, pretending that she’s kissing him goodbye. “Goodbye Jess Mariano. My Artful Dodger.”


End file.
